Villain
by Koalable
Summary: Valynn is your typical college student. That is, until she discovers crucial life changing secrets about herself. Her awakening will ultimately force her to figure out what is truly "good" and "evil". Her choices will help her determine it all. Sometimes your understanding of good vs evil is wrong.


Villain

Chapter 1

Have you ever heard of the saying, "Don't trust the world"?

My mom would often give me lectures about that.

" _Val, you know you can't trust the world. So why would you go to that park alone so late_?"

" _Val, you really shouldn't go there alone. You can't trust the world_."

" _You trust the world too much, Val!_ "

I would nod my head and say something like,

"sorry, mom. You're right."

Followed by a half smile expressing how _sorry I was_ , but, I wasn't really sorry, ya know?

I just enjoy walking while thinking.

I don't think she understand how busy I am with my courses in University... my only free time is at night.

If I feel some type of way, I walk.

If I feel stressed about a course, midterm, or final, I walk.

If I have troubles with mom or my friends, I walk.

It's as simple as that.

I like to walk a lot… obviously.

Unfortunately, however, at _this_ moment, my heart is aching with uncertainty because I know fully well that my mom would give me some sort of lecture about " _not trusting the world_ " when I come home now.

 _If_ I even get home…

To be honest, though, I'd like to think I have common sense.

But here I am... asking myself about it while I'm in this predicament.

I suppose given my current situation, I'll agree that it seems as if I've always done the opposite of " _trusting the_ _world_ ". I've always trusted the world.

I'll admit it. It's no bid deal.

I also always thought I had some common sense... or at least had some sort of vibe when someone, or _something_ , isn't trustworthy...

Whether it was a close friend you've known for years, or a family member you always branded as "truthful" since they're "family" and all...

You _want_ to believe that they're legitimate because you've known them for so long; you think that they're there for you.

 _They'll never deceive you._

 _Never…_

and that's just something you'd most likely think since it's a close relative or friend.

Even now as I walk through the unknown, I've began to question myself on whether or not I may have put trust into someone I don't even think I know anything about…

anymore at least.

" _Don't trust the world_."

I'm pretty sure she'd be saying that right now.

In all honesty, I only have my thoughts and feelings to lead me, and for what feels like an eternity, I've been walking timidly and awkwardly in complete darkness.

Actually, it feels more like nothingness. There's really no true description to it.

I think I'd have to acknowledge that it's safe to say that I am legally blind at this point—as if my surroundings were non-existent; only a guess as to what the scene around me is with scent, touch, or feel. No shape, or source of light is here to aid me.

I do, however, have the plain dirt ground to walk on, which has so far, not lead me to assume that there was anything in my way for me to trip on, or any holes for me to fall into. The ground was just nothing; flat, boring, and straight and forward. It was a smooth ground; no incline or decline to make anything different. I was walking slowly with insecurity in a straight direction.

As such, after many times of ignoring her, I finally learned my lesson to keep cautious because she was right after all…

 _Don't trust the world._

And I suppose I get it… finally.

Mind you, I only have my emotions and frustrations to help me now. These feelings are at least real. They're something I can take as genuine and reliable. At least until I heard a faint snicker in front of me.

It became echoes in the distance ahead of me.

My heart was pounding.

There was nothing to visualize with my sight… not a thing.

I'd like to think I have good vision, too. I don't wear glasses.

However, whether I had my eyes opened or shut, it was all the same.

You know exactly what I mean when you shut your eyes in a dark room. Right when you're about to sleep, and there's nothing there except that _blackness_? That's all there was for me.

It was the same with hearing, too. Everything was silent. I could hear my footsteps, sure. I could hear another's footsteps right in front of me ever since I've noticed. In fact, I was now believing that those unknown footsteps were purposeful. I was being directed somewhere. Having nothing but those footsteps to trust except for my own thoughts. I can only be hopeful. My ears will continue to listen to them unconsciously, especially because my eyes are nothing of use now.

Aside from sight, all I hear is that quiet noise. Those footsteps that echo into nothingness, and that constant ringing noise that you hear when the silence becomes too silent for your ears to understand.

 _God, I wish I had a cigarette…_ is all I could think every now and then.

In times of stress, I wouldn't mind the pleasure of inhaling a Newport. However, there's not a damn pack on me, let alone a lighter.

Ironically, the air was thick and humid. My nostrils were desperate for that crisp clean air as they burned uncomfortably with each exhale I make.

The smell of sulfur became slightly potent as I took each step.

For anyone, this probably would've felt like a horror film—their worst nightmare… Nyctophobia.

Not that it mattered anyway, I felt content.

Given my annoyance towards the circumstances, I was left feeling like whoever was leading me wanted me alive, and for some strange reason, not in a bad way.

Funny, I know.

If you hunt for food, you don't try to lead it to your home. You kill whatever it is when it's most convenient. Since its been convenient for a long time now, I don't think I'm supposed to be killed. At least, this is my logic.

After a long while, I finally see a dimmed light in the distance, getting brighter with each step, and my senses slowly forming back to their normal function. With what any visual senses I've lacked, I was now seeing vague silhouettes.

I stopped for a moment, and my heart skipped a beat when my eyes adjusted to what little sight was there.

My eyes widen in shock to see a mirror. _My mirror_. A circular old mirror that meant absolutely nothing to me besides my mom expressing its importance because,

"This mirror passes down from generations!"

I remembered her rant. I would roll my eyes when she talked about the stupid heirloom. It didn't matter now, though. Something finally looked familiar.

 _That's my mirror_. I thought, questioning myself.

I could hear a close and soft, " _mhmm",_ in agreement.

With that acknowledgment, I looked around as the eeriness made my chest tighten. I don't recall saying anything.

Of course, I couldn't see where that noise came from, all I saw was _that_ mirror. _My_ mirror.

I shrugged exaggeratingly, trusting that the reasoning for this travel was for this. I walked up to the mirror confidently, though I was truthfully nervous.

I was only to be even more confused and curious when seeing that the girl in the mirror wasn't me.

She wasn't me at all.

 _This isn't me…_ I thought.

I have bronzed skin from being in the sun every day.

I walk a lot in the city I live in. Pale skin wasn't a thing for those who were outside often. I have sweet chocolate brown bed head hair that goes just below my ears—along with my natural caramel colored highlights that whisper sweetly down my short locks. I also have big brown eyes that my best friend jokingly says is full of shit.

However, this person I'm looking at wasn't me, no. The girl I was looking at had a bloodless face; skin white as sheet.

This girl had soft blonde hair—almost unnatural, and had trusting blue eyes. She just stared in shock towards me as I did towards her. Lifting my left hand toward the mirror, the girl reflecting me did the same with her right.

She looked like a porcelain doll.

Confusion and jealousy made my face feel hot. The girl in the mirror had hair that was long and full, while the hair I had was fine and short. Still looking at the woman in the mirror— _my mirror_ , I couldn't help but feel frustrated. This wasn't me. The girl reacted the same as me. She was taunting me. Everything I did, she made sure to respond immediately, possibly the same moment as I, and her facial reactions the same as if she really was me looking in my mirror. Her face taunting me that I was indeed not her.

 _Who is this bitc—_

I was cut off.

"He is waiting for you, miss."

A smooth and confident voice spoke on my left. Whoever is it, they broke me away from my bitter reaction from the mirror's reflection—interrupting me from my thoughts. I looked toward the voice, as did the girl in the mirror.

Feeling startled, my eyes widened.

"uhh.." was all I could let out at the moment.

Feeling myself blush while my face warmed in embarrassment. I couldn't help but wonder if this guy read my mind about the girl in the mirror somehow.

Still looking towards the direction of the voice, my eyes grew wide when suddenly I felt myself force a smirk while semi nodding my head—as if knowing what the voice was wanting.

"heh…" was all the voice made, his feet making echoes while turning around from my direction.

I could hear the steps stop for a brief moment,

"Good..."

He said with no emotion, pausing for a moment before walking again.

"Right this way, then…"

he said more confidently.

And guess what?

I followed.


End file.
